the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost in the Shell (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for Ghost in the Shell (2019). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Walden Media Legendary Entertainment and Toho Entertainment Group A Very Good Production A Cruel and Unusual Films/Lord Miller/Laika Production A film by Karey Kirkpatrick Don Hall Chris Williams Ghost in the Shell Closing Directed by Karey Kirkpatrick Don Hall Chris Williams Co-Directed by Phil Lord Christopher Miller Written by Masamune Shirow Produced by Doug Sweetland Phil Lord Christopher Miller Darla K. Anderson Ellen DeGeneres Zack Snyder Story by Karey Kirkpatrick Stephen Heneveld Screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie John Lasseter Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Tom McGrath Zack Snyder Based on the Japanese Manga by Masamune Shirow Executive Producers Christopher Meledandri Ted V. Miller Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Sergio Pablos Phil Lord Christopher Miller Raja Gosnell Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Tim Mertens Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Jamie Chung Benedict Cumberbatch Chris Pratt Ben Stiller Takeshi Kitano Daniel Henney Bex Taylor-Klaus Damon Wayans Jr. John C. Reilly Gal Gadot Hailee Steinfeld Tara Strong Alan Tudyk Anna Faris with Gary Rydstrom and Ryan Potter Supervising Sound Editors Brian Chumney Michael Silvers Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Michael Babcock Crawl Art Production Supervisors Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast (In Order of Appearance) Stunts Chris Barnes Bobby Beckles Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young Worm Voices Brad Abrell Tim Blaney Thom Fountain Carl J. Johnson Unit Production Manager Carol Cuddy Unit Production Manager G. Mac Brown First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Corey Turner Associate Producer Paul A. Levin Second Unit Hong Kong and Japan Unit New Zealand Unit Score Choir Tamara Bevard Karen Hogle Brown Hayden Eberhart Carrah Flahive Amy Fogerson Harriet Fraser Ayana Haviv Jennifer Haydn-Jones Michele Hemmings Callista Hoffman Elissa Johnston Kasondra Kazanjian Lesley Leighton Sarah Lynch Adriana Manfredi Cindy Marty Jessica Rotter Karen Whipple Schnurr Holly Sedillos Nike St. Clair Nancy Sulahian Kimberly Switzer Kristen Toedtman Suzanne Waters Elyse Willis Legendary Entertainment TBA Movie Land Animation Studios Laika Accounting and Finance Erin Baldwin Bradley Day Grace Chung Mayra Garrido Kathy Germer Danika Gernhart Lydia Sheilds Human Resources Suzzane Johnson Mitzi Ang Chelsea Burley Wendy Frankenhauser Angela Geier Amy Hurwitz Anna Kvorning Beverley Menillo Amy Thompson Production Technology Jeff Stringer Tony Aiello Ellen Duong Andrew Gardner Kyle Holmberg Stephanie Keske Jennifer Kozik Kenneth Lowe Kyle Melton Owen Nelson Michael Nowakowski Ted O'Brien Pranay Patel Larry Peterson Ryan Porter Derek Rhodehamel James Salter Steven Siebe Alex Widener Adam Wood-Gaines Chris Zolotko Administrative Services Amy Bailey Toby Ethridge Cameron Asao Ryan Blackwood Natalie Caroll Edison Crawley Kate Evans David Gatton Rick Guinan Tre Hartney Andrea Hendrickson Christopher Herman Leif Jenssen Helen Kozora Rachel Madjlesi Miles Murphy Kendra A. Nordi Julia D. Oliver Denny Richard Ian Smart Nathaniel Tolle Nicholas Yeiter Information Technology Jonathan Rozes Nicholas Avgerinos Tyler Eaton Barnaby Felton Silliam Fife Jacob Nicholson Alex Noel David J. Rowe Franklin Scheu Katelyn Schiesser Mahlon E. Smith Martha Steele Jeff Vandehey David Varieur Nickolas "Zolo" Zolotko ADR Voice Actors Lori Alan Carlos Alazraqui Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Tucker Chandler Townsend Coleman Meilee Condron Abby Craden Brian Delaney John Demita Bill Farmer Aaron Fors Willow Geer Jess Harnell Barbara Harris Carter Hastings John Kassir Evan Kishiyama Danny Mann Jeremy Maxwell Scott Mosier Laraine Newman Dashiell Priestley Alex Puccinelli Emma Elizabeth Shannon Joel Swetow Mindy Sterling Tara Strong Regina Taufen Jim Ward Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production Angel Acosta Stacy Albrecht Curtis Andrus Angela Batten Shraddha Bhatawadekar Justin Brekke Katy Budd Marlene Chazot David Cordon Amber Davy Josephine Dinata Ryan Doell Phani Kumar Gajula Girish Kakad Rakesh Kali Andrea Kistler Collin Kortschak Brajesh Kumar Rhys Lloyd Jordan Loades Tushar Manolkar Zack Mazerolle Kim Menaster Sanjay Panchal Prince Rajasekar Travis Robinson Richard Romero Bryan Ryan Mike Schmidt Gagandeep Singh Sanchit Soi Phoebe Sutherland Mary Swain Nathan Van Horn Todd Whalen Lead Digital Artists Nigel Ankers Andrew Bain Avijit Biswas Mark Bortolotto Oli Clarke Lince Francis Alan Hernandez Stu Hunter Francesc Izquierdo Alexander John Ramanathan K Navaneetha Krishnan Davide La Sala Vivek Mehta Kedar Nath Francesco Pinto Joel Tong Sreejith Venugopalan Ruben Villoria Luca Vitali Digital Artists Wakeel Ahmad Chris Ainsworth Firdous Alam Josimar Altamirano Michael Andrew Diaz Haffiz Anwar Graham Ashworth Vikas Bableshwar Endre Balint Andrew Barrie Thomas Becker Roman Bentazos Paulo Biajante Daniel Bolanos Lopez Kenneth Lo Lap Bong Gopikrishna Bose Linus Burghardt Michael Cabrera Gardener Cady Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Chedru Igor Churakov Claudio Clemente Maria Collado Stephanie Cooper Alejandro Corral Sam Cox Balaji Degala Mark Derksen Will Earl Scott Eburne Stefan Ehrenhaus Brody Fikkert Charlie Filmberg Jason Fittipaldi Phalguni Gala Karthik Ganesh Herod Gilani Ricardo Gomez Xin Steve Guo Sandy Hermawan James Hickey Boon Hoe Law Mohammed Hussein Ahmed Hussein KoteswaraRao Jada Mishika Jaiswal Chuan Jin Gary Jones Liam Jones Jay Joshi Anurag Kapil Tadaomi Kawasaki Thomas Kayser Caitlin Kennedy Sebastien Kern Gunsik Kim Bumjun Jeremy Kim Anne Kim Stephanos Kittakis Tandogan Kocbogan Mariusz Korczak Cameron Kraft Madhav Kumar Avinash Kumar Manoj Kunder Samuel Leung Ben Liang Brian Liao Renault Shing Lin Jiarui Liu Kevin Luttrell Rajesh M Tytus Majerski Sandeep Malkari Sophie Marfleet Gianmichele Mariani Elizabeth Martin Sachin Mathew Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Ramakrishna Medi Uli Meyer Nadia Mogilev Udit Mohan Kobi Moldavski Vijayalakshmi N Jeff Nadwidny Sudipto Nath Aline Nordmark Alok Ogale Anubhav Pandey Piyush Pareek Young-Eun Park Sandeep Patil Satyaki Paul Viktor Plch Sasin Pongpowthai Gnana Prakash K Jonathan R. Nelson Anshuman Rajan Krishnam Raju Verru Ramesh Brahma Reddy Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Kyle Robinson Guillem Rovira Scott Russell Midhun S Aurore Sabrier Kenneth Sales Kristal Sana Henning Sanden Anjum Sarkharkar Ingo Schachner Yoann Schmid Conor Schock Warren Seeley Manivannan Sekar Himalaya Sharma Narayana Sharma Vinith Shetty Kishore Singh Michele Stocco Alex Stockwell Brian Sundman Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Antony Victor Sagar Wakankar Gerry Wang Chris Watkins Nana Wen Derek Wolfe Mike Woodhead Lexi Young Edison Yu Production Support Christian Roberton Rachel Matchett Ross Johnson Uma Krishnamurthy Greg Butler Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Digital Artist Leads Gabriel Lopez Dante Tantoco Jim McLean Jimmy Wu Christopher Miller Katherine Sarafian Jared Stern Glen McIntosh Thomas Hannivan Keith Luczywo Digital Artists Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Ralph Eggleston Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo Dane Miller Stephen Heneveld Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Matthew Eberle Conrad Vernon Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Hailee Steinfeld Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Richard Edmund Williams Henry Jackman Albert Barba Kelly Vawter Steve Oh Joseph Oh Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Daniel Zettl William Renschen Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Ruben Gerardo Alfaro Moreno Jerome Chen Maokun Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Nicholas Nostbakken Glen McIntosh Angus MacLane Alexandra Ray Renato dos Santos Sena Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Regina Paula Cachuela Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gini Cruz Santos Clément Le Quéré Patty Kihm Stevenson Ramakrishna Medi Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Bex Taylor-Klaus Michael Chia-Wei Chen Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Benson Shum Ryan Lee Jamie Chung Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Constantin Dracopoulos Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Matthew Hasselmann Cristiano De Almeida Mourato David James Henderson Sam Marks Ella Ray Alan Meyerson Gina Shay Diane Miller Christopher "Chris" Miller Patrick Angell Michael James Jahnke Gal Gadot Simon Zizan Black Jim Dodd Mark Spevick Steven Clay Hunter Michelle Rodriguez Sergio Dias Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Simon Kenny Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Fraser Alexander Page Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan J. Warren Trezevant James Ford Murphy Andrew Gordon Matthew D. Simmons Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Production Support and Technology David Silverman Larry Wu Carlos Cabral Jean-Claude J. Kalache Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Cesc Pujol Font Gwénolé Oulc'hen Pablo Helman Michael Franceschi Jonathan Parker MLDPS Executive Staff Andy Lopez Chris Williams Yuhon Ng Benson Shum Carlos Saldanha Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists Falk Boje Hugo Debat-Burkarth John Doublestein Alison Farmer Branko Grujcic Frankie Kwak Abel Milanés Betancourt Gaelle Morand Stefano Oggeri Ryan Jae Wook Park David Pate Gabriela Pruszkowska Blaine Toderian John Walker Sunny Li-Hsien Wei Mike Wood Visual Effects Concept Artists Luis Carrasco Thang Le Karl Lindberg Chris Voy Digital Artists Artin Aryaei Ricardo Bonisoli Glenn Cotter Robert Dorris Michael Gomes Ryan Hayford Sam Johnston Dan Knight Joseph Briones Li Darren MacKay Andy Martinez Calzadilla Melissa Mullin Daniel Post Diego Rebello Stephen Robertson Behnam Shafiebeik Perry Hyun-Woo Sohn Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Delio Tramontozzi Tim Ward Jin Xie Joe Bailey Jung Youil Choi Christian Cunningham Adam Ely Tamas Gyerman Alex Huguet Paredes Yohan Joo Toan-Vinh Le Mark Lipsmeyer Jonathan Macintosh Haydn Masuda Alex Murtaza Bruce Powell Reymund Reyes Robert Rossello Gregory Shimp Amy Taylor Patrick Thompson Melissa Tseng Kyle Winkelman Tuba Yalcin Philip Barnard Craig Christian Michelle Dean Jesse Flores Michael Halsted Huck Hur Himanshu Joshi Kerry Lee Kevin Lopez David Manos Morris Brandon McNaughton Sebastian Ness Scott Prior Jonathan Reynolds Sebastian Schutt Ed Siomacco Jr. KiKi Teo Stephen Thornhill Katrina Tung Andy Wong Gustavo Yamin Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Mickael Coedel Anand Dorairaj Juan Jesus Garcia Daniel Hayes Odigie Johnson Ravi Kasumarthy Wonjoon Lee Joaquin Ludewig Geordie Martinez Mohammad Modarres Christine Petrov Mohammad Rastkar Tavis Roberts Lorenzo Serran Ben Sledge John Teska Joel Tong Tracy Villeda Eric Wong Production Support and Technology Kim Bianco Joanne McCuaig Karim Essabhai Stephanie Meyerink Brad Grantham Andrew Paxson Thomas Mackenzie ILM Executive Staff Susan Greenhow Spencer Kent John Knoll Randal Shore Visual Effects and Animation by Digital Domain CG Effects Animators Dennis Blakey Todd Boyce Todd Dufour Antoine Durr Brett Ellis Brian Gazdik Stuart D. Gordon Dean Alexander Grubb Jaymie Miguel Cezar Niculescu Andrew Paules Robert Charles Thomas Rémy Torre Jun Watanabe CG Lighting Artists Dan Dixon Frederic Durand Jim Hillin Isaac Irvin Kenny Jackson J.T. Lawrence Sean Claude Rivet Bill Spradlin Dann Tarmy Genevieve Yee Digital Compositors Eric M. Beaver Kevin Bouchez Dan Cobbett Gareth Dinneen Michael Harbour Mike Ocoboc Francis Puthanangadi Bob Roesler Jean Frederic Veilleux Deborah Wiltman Visual Effects and Animation by Blur Studio Digital Artists Wim Bien Ricardo Biriba Luc DeJardin Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler Craig Gilmore Bryan Hillestad Keith Lango Ben Loggins Remi McGill Cemre Ozkurt Ruel Pascual Samir Patel Derron Ross Davy Sabbe George Schermer Peter Smith Jason Taylor Dave Vallone Jeff Wilson Onur Yeldan Ricardo Biriba Corey Butler Irfan Celik Sze Chan Jangwoo Choi Sebastien Chort Zack Cork Jerome Denjean Sam Gebhardt Willi Hammes Tim Jones Brook Kievit Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Kevin Margo Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Dan Rice Seung Youb Shin Juan Solis Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace Dave Wilson Stereo Conversion by Legend3D Stereo Lead Artists Robert Burk Anthony Garcia Trevor Graciano Solana Hagler Christopher Higginbotham Keith Kolod Sean McCarty Erasmo Romero Daniel Sandoval Bret Watkins Aaron Williams Jason Williams Stereo Artists Troy Alexiadis Kamran Arian Daniel Avery Brad Banda Chris Bloom Anne Marie Breedlove Morris Brown Owen Cartagena Peter Charron Agustin Andres Cortes Ryan Cummins Adam Dunn James Eggleston Randahl Elkins Javier Fernandez Gary Hangen Andrew Harris Shizue Harrison Eric Heaton Jason Hebert Kimberly Henry Mike Hopkinson Danny Huynh Quan Jiang Brad Kaiser Alexander Limpin Brendan Llave Marc Llorin Ray Macahilas Celeste Madrigal Brandon McMenamin Brian Neil Jaime Osorio Joo-Hwan Park Ryan Parker Ipyana Ponder Ryan Ramsey Robert Reategui Josiah Reeves Julius Santos Kris Sison Matthew Smith Mark Soraci Carla Sparrow Sunny Thipsidakhom Ben Ussher Chloe Valdecontos Adam Will Jessica Wolff Visualization by The Third Floor Visualization Artists Daniel Armstrong Steve Brown Danny Clark Aaron Clement Chris Dawson Miran Dilberovic Heidi Elliott Marc Ellis Mark Ford Mitch Gonzales Adele Guilmin Bom Gurung Claire Hill Paul Koontz Charly Laurent David C. Lawson Mehidi Leffad Steven Lo Geoff Lou Matthieu Maillet Dominic Martin Andrew Miller Michel Morel Tom Mulhall Nora O'Sullivan Dylan Owen Alessio Rosio Eduardo Schmidek Alican Serbest Anastasia Sevrugina Yanko Slavov Santiago Sloarte Jibraan Taimuri Jason Thielen Fabio Tovar Hans Tsai Eric Tsui Gary Welch Rachel Wright Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban Postvis by MPC Postvis Artists Jeremy Freeberg David Hickey Issac Hingley Tao Hu Caitlin Kennedy Steve Jin Sang Lee Tyler Nishikawa Anastasia Sevrugina Nathaniel Seymour Alex Sokoloff Kalyan Sura Amy Vatanakul Visualization Services Provided by Proof Character Photogrammetry by Clear Angle Studios Lidar Scanning by Motion Associates Ltd Additional 3D Scanning by Lidar Guys, Protagon & Scan Truck On-Set Dailies by Pinewood Digital Intermediate by EFILM Soundtrack Album on Songs "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Something Just Like This" Lyrics and Composed by Christopher Mertin, Guy Berryman and Jonny Buckland Performed by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Wonder" Written by Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb & Steven Price Produced by Ali Dee, Doug Davis and Anthony Mirabella Performed by Rachel Platten Remixed by Ali Dee Courtesy of Columbia Records "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Hideaway" Written by Jonny Shorr, Katie Stump, Emily Kocontes, Will Jay, Anne Preven, Tanya Donelly, Doug Robb and Grace VanderWaal Produced by Jonny Shorr, Nathan Fertig, Grace VanderWaal & Steven Price Performed by Grace VanderWaal Courtesy of Columbia Records/Syco Music "In This Place" Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Starships" Written by Wayne Anthony Hector, Carl Anthony Falk, Nicki Minaj, Rami Yacoub and RedOne Performed by Nicki Minaj Courtesy of Cash Money Records/Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Thunderstruck (feat. Sarah Russell)" Written by Owl City Performed by Owl City featuring Sarah Russell Courtesy of Republic Records Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation Special Thanks Fabio Montero Tim Miller Danny Dimian Joshua Beveridge William Renschen Ella Ray Henry Selick Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Legendary. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Legendary. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Legendary Notes ASCAP All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Legendary are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Ghost in the Shell credits